Overwhelming
by Ilovepievich
Summary: An old hero decided that he's had enough of his life and wants something new. The question is, can the world handle him? Lemons & other adult stuff/ M- rated stuff
1. Start of the End

**As I sit down and drink my morning coffee, all I can think about is this idea. Considering that it keep me up all night, I'm write this down now. AND I'll be writing this one with longer chapters. I know that a lot of my stuff is random, but that's just how I am. Hope you like and make somthing yourself.** **Law Shit** **If I owned anything of this quality, I wouldn't be getting into a dead end job. Ya, making pizzas for people.** **Start**

Dragon pov

There has been many strange things happening in this city for the past few days. If I didn't know where Behemoth was, I'd have to turn an the endbringer alarms. With all all the underground quakes, ether Behemoth has a little brother, someone has taken up mining with TNT, or a new parahuman is digging a base.

It seems that the last one is the most likely. One of my droids found a six by six foot hole in the ground going straight down. I send a smaller one down while the bigger ones monitor the area. After two hours of flight down, their are four more paths to choose from.

I deploy more bots to scout the tunnels, but it'd take time to get there. It doesn't help that the only way that I'm controlling this one is the straight hole up. I shot a flair down and watch it's descent into the dark abyss. When the other bots get down there, I can no longer sense the light of the flare. How far does this go? I can't name anyone that can do this in a month, let alone a few days.

I set the droids to auto pilot and send them into the new tunnels. Hopefully, who ever did this is friendly, doesn't see the droids, or is already gone. Now all I can do is wait for them to come back with data.

 **The hero of Terraria/ Beamard** As I grab onto the lever, I trace the runes groved into the metal and think back at my life tell this point all those years ago. I started my life with a copper sword and tools. My only help at the time was a guide that I long since forgot the name of. At the time, I followed all that he said to do. Build a house, find metal, and build more. Those were the happy days in my life. Simple to do, low risk, and completely new to me.

If it wasn't for the mirror that I found, I'd have died so many times. Sure the dark unknown of the dark is scary, the monsters are terror inducing, and constant fear of death is horrible, but the loneliness was the true killer. With all the new people to talk to, I found out somthing very fast. All of them are fakes. Just dolls meant to do predetermined things. No free will to speak of. It was the most hunting thing I found.

After the first few years, I lost myself in a blur of gathering materials. Soon I found nothing left to gather. Luckily one of the spells could send me to a new world. After that point, my life started to get **HARD.** Stronger and new enemies all around, many new biomes to explore, and new this to horde. Soon I found a problem with storage. Thankfully I found a way around it. Chest inside chest with everything I have were stored inside of my vault. With my storage problem solved, I went back to my adventures in that new world.

After a lot of time, that world to was left a barren hole. That was my life, kill, dig, store, and move. I don't know how long I was lost in my greed for more, but all that time broke me. If I couldn't find a way for somthing new to happen, I'll just have to make it.

That is how I got here, looking at a lever. Alien tech tanks with wires and tubes lined up in perfect symmetry. Magic runes are marked all over the contraption. Pure magic, power, and essence of the strongest beings in the all time are contain inside the tanks. I check one last time in my mind's eye that I haven't frogot anything. At this point I know I'm just stalling. If this doesn't work, then I'm going to die. Either way I'm going to be free from this hell. Without waiting anymore, I slam down the lever.

Did I not wire it up right? I must have not-

" Fuck that was bright."

My first words in years and it was that. Moonlord that was bright. I haven't had the displeasure of being blinded since I made the best shield. Thankfully I get to see the green of trees soon after. Time for one of my oldest traditions of going to a new world, dig a hole straight to hell. I get comfy in my chair as I drill downwards. There seems to be a lack of caves here, but that's new so good. I take out a music box and count down the time that it takes to drill to hell.

Well, this is new but a little boring. Still just rock or dirt and some big veins of iron but nothing else. At this point I should be at hell or some super robot hell by now but nothing. After many hell worths of time, I come to the largest node of lava I've seen. No mather how long I dig around, I can't get around it. No way in all the hell's am I going down there, but there could be cool new loot.

I get out my swimming gear and lava potions. I chug one down and hop in. I haven't really needed to turn into a merfolk, but then again, I haven't needed to swim in a ocean of lava. There's just easier ways around it, but this is refreshingly new to me. After some time of swimming, I find the lava turning a weird consistency that I haven't felt before. I almost feels like how a slime looks. Weird, new, and hard to describe, I'm loving all this.

In the slime like lava I find gems, big rocks, and slimly metals. Is this how slimes are made? Now much else is down here so I go back up my hole. Somewhere near the top of my hole, I start to dig in all four directions. In the first one I found and had to plug a huge under ground water node. I catch two of each type of animal in there and leave. These will be a good new addition to the farm. The other two are just boring, so I start to head to the Mountain I saw when I arrived.

By now I should be under it, so up I go. As I near the top of the Mountain, I find out another new thing. The dirt falls like sand! I must test this out more. I dig to the service and start testing my materials.

It seems that everything falls now. Well, all but a few this I have. It also looks like things can fall over or into themselves. I'm going to have to build differently now. Near the base of the mountain I start to build a Chlorophyte foundation with long spikes going deep into the ground. Walls, life systems, plumbing, wiring, turrets, rooms, etc. Decorations line the walls, rooms, and ground. I try to imagine talking to people here. What would try do, where would they sit, or what have you. Moonlord I **NEED** to find real people.

I change into my scouting gear and grab my sniper. I Close up my home and chug a invisibility potion. Afterwards I fly upwards to scout the area. What I see is a little too new for me. Homes all over the place made of many different things. Big and small, brick and metal, wood and glass.

At first I thought the place was swarming with a horde of undead, but they're just badly dressed. It also seems that they don't wear any armor, or they're all proficient Mages and can do cosmetic changes to their looks, but why would so many look that badly. No, they're just wearing bad clothing. If this many people can walk around with no weapons or armour, their protectors must be very proficient.

I change my armors look into the first decent clothing I can find. I land in a vacant spot and drop the invisibility. I straighten my top hat and walk out in all my pink glory. It seems that no one is hostile to me, so I guess I'm in the clear. Some even look at me in shock and awe at the sight of me. I start to stroke my ginger beard as I look at the buildings.

It looks like these buildings are used for trade? I walk into one that looks like it sells technological accessories. I pick one up and start to examine it in detail. It seems to be a inferior PDA to me. It does have somthing called calling, texting, and internet though. I pick it up and walk to the merchant.

" Good evening my good Ms.-- Evens, I'd like to purchase this device. How much coin might it be?"

" Good evening to you Mr. Pink Guy. That one will cost you a pretty penny. Do you already have a sims card and provider?"

I pull out a Platinum coin and put it down on the counter. She stares at it with a shocked look and picks it up with shaking hands.

" I can make anything it requires and I can provide for myself, but thank you for the information Ms Evens. Have a wonderful day."

With that I walk back outside to look around more. After some time of walking I start to feel a strange ache in my stomach. It was at that point I smelled it. A new type of food! I speed walk into the building and sit down like the rest of the people. Watching the others, I looked at the listed foods. By Cthulhu's Blood, there's a free one! All I need to do is eat it all here.

" What you want to eat pinky?"

" I would like a Challenger please."

They write it down and walk away without another word. After some time a man with my food comes.

" If you don't know the rules, I'll tell ya them. Eat it all, by yourself, here, no leaving or ya pay. You'd not be the first I'd call the police on for not paying, and you'd not be the last. Now eat up or pay up."

I give him a big smile and nod at him. He give me a hard"?" look and walks into the back room. Thirty minutes later I'm done and look at my buff. Increase of 40% health with a 20% decrease in speed. This would go great with my defence build.

" By God ya ate it all with time to spare. Sam! Get the camera, the colorful giant did it."

" Ha, you hear that Justin? That's the sound of me winning the bet. Oh ya, the camera, catch!"

" Ya little fucker! How many times I tell ya not to throw shit! One more time, One!"

There's a flash then he puts a small painting of me on the wall.

" If ya start coming here every week and eat like that I'll throw you out. Unless ya crook from the grease! Do use both a favor and don't eat here again tell at least a month goes by. Now get!"

I do a simple tip of my hat.

" Thank you for the food Sr."

With that I leave this building to continue to map out this place. After some time I notice the buildings start to look older. They should really fix this place up. I'd probably get yelled at if I start to mess with others homes. Maybe I could plant some trees and flowers? I couldn't see why I couldn't do that.

" Hey you fuckin gay ass giant, your money or your life! Maybe if ya be quick we'll only beat ya half ta death."

Ten people, five with "normal?" handguns, four with trash melee weapons, and a guy in a Steel mask. Easy to kill, low risk, talk?

" You all look like reasonable people. How about we enjoy this wonderful sunlight and go about our day."

With a snarl, one of the bald ones pulls out his gun from his pants. With a single shot, the illusion on my armor breaks. It looks like they want to kill me, so I guess I'll do that too. I summon my gun and start to unload exploding hell onto them. I wait for the dust to settle and find a metal golem?

It charges at me at a rather slow speed. I switch out for a more corrosive ammo to kill it. It tries to run after I start to shot it from within my spacecraft, but after some time it can't move anymore. It seems that a person is in there? I start to rip into the chest to find the masked man. I wonder how he did that? I pick him up, give us both a invisibility flask.

It seems that no one got inside. I lock the man down and start to study him. I've seen butterflys with more magic so that's out. No tech on him. His insides are strange but doesn't cause his ability, it only is a by-product.

It seems that the link is a parasite that makes the host want fight. It looks Hollow in nature, and is most likely a link to a interdimensional creature of power. "Small?" reasoning power and or lack of creativity. What does it want? Maybe they want to grow more? They can't even think enough to be bored or at least I think it can't.

Hopefully I can get it out without killing him, but if not? To bad to be him. With a button press, the link is floating in a jar. It seems to still think it's doing its job. The jar is simulating what the host would do in everyday life and the host is alive? A kick get a pained mon, so I think he'll live?

Hopefully this big trashcan is a good bed for him. If not, hurts to be him. Now since that's done, I can go back to looking around. The sun looks beautiful when it rises. I'm in a fishing mood right now.

Clothes check, earring, defense accessories, and illusion in place are all checked. I put down a chair, bait the hook, drink a fishing potion, and cast out my line. As the day passes, I think to myself, why am I not talking with more people?

 **And End!** **I hope someone likes this and makes somthing for me to read! If you don't get somthing i wrote, cool, your not a clone of myself that I that have to find and kill to be the only me out there.** **Before anyone types somthing bad about this, all I have to say is --** **"Make your own Weeb ass fanfics so you can beat your dicks off to it."** **Now someone may get mad at that and that's cool.** **By weird people of the web.**


	2. First Roommates

**Ok, time to wright stuff, or ramble for alittle. All Hollows Eve is coming up and hopefully the sacrifice is done right. Uh, I mean... candy and stuff? How do I turn off the voice-**

I didn't even get to clean the fish at home before somthing goes wrong. It seems somthing got in the tunnel leading to the exit but what? Thankfully they aren't close enough to set off the defences.

" Hello are you going to... what are you?"

Packing up guns and ammo is somthing I haven't seen before. She"?" almost reminds me of the cyborg in some Twisted way.

" I'm a woman, baby. Can't you tell?"

She definitely is a woman. She has on a somewhat bulky power armor on. Besides the voice and breastplate, it would be had to say.

" Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

She put down the box and moves her gun slowly in my direction.

"Designation: K-L-E-O 'Kleo'. Fully independent business owner or was. For my own safety I needed to use somthing untested. Would you point me to the nearest town? It seems I'm low on supplies as of late."

I pick up a box and move it to the others. She looks like she needs some help, or this might take all night.

" You can say here for as long as you want, but I have two rules. Don't go beyond the red lines without me there, it would get messy if you did. Second, and most important, if you open and close doors repeatedly without any reason your gone for good."

She moves the gun onto her back and starts to clean up. Seems she's warming up to me. She doesn't even look alittle impressed with my building. That hurts, why?

" You can have any room you want. Personal housing is outlined in blue, farming green, crafting is orange, entertainment yellow, and red is research. May yourself a home here."

After I helped her with the box's, I walk back into the research area. The parasite hasn't done anything yet, so what could I do to it? I shouldn't really do anything dumb. Like dumping it in essence, or somthing just as stupid. What could I-

" Well, aren't you a cocky bastard? Your a smart fucker thought. Unless you want to start the most bloody metal apocalypse ever, never mix that shit."

It seems that a vampire got in. He's talking, so he's ok?

" The Guardian of Metal welcomes you."

" Hello, a confused fisherman welcomes you."

" Imitation is a great sign of flattery. Your a pretty big focal point for some metal shit. I've come through the rips you shredded in the Multiverse to fix that shit and help you out. I'm going to stay here until it's done healing, or until this plane kicks the bucket. Care to make your mark on the world?"

Cool, one more companion. I shrug and continue my research.

Next morning--

As I get ready to go out again Kleo greats me.

" I would like a guide to see out the area. You man enough for it?"

I stop my illusion spell and think it over.

" The people here seem very restricted. It seems that only the guardians and hostiles have weapons and armor. I've been using a illusion to hide myself. Can you as well?"

There's a large hiss of air as her armor opens. Called it on the cyborg feel.

" You have very nice mechanical arms Kleo, but they're a little to eye catching. Also, is there anything you need?"

She lightly rubs her hand on her arm. Wow, her T-shirt and shorts look good on her.

" Don't worry baby, a shirt and gloves can work. All I need is to find out if there's anything I need to look out for, so a info broker?"

She walks away to change as I think it over. There was the place with all the books. I was going to map out all of the place before getting them. Hopefully that'll work.

" You two love birds can borrow my car for now. If you need me I'm napping."

I nod to him and sit down on a couch to wait. Why does my mind slow when I'm near Kleo?

"Wasteland to hunk, your day dreaming."

Kleo taps me on the nose and sits down. She's wearing slightly ripped jeans, a long grey shirt with bullets printed on it, green gloves, and holding a small handgun.

" You can stare all you want, but you need to ask for it. Let's get going, baby."

" The... uh, gun."

" I've got a weapon for every situation. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, HOT blooded murder."

She sounds like a smart lady. Smart and built like a work of art.

" Mr. Metal is lending us his car. Let me just pick out what I'll look like."

She tilts her head as I start my magic. Flash, and I'm wearing a brown leather jacket, brown pants, and a brown hat. If I could, I'd bring a whip.

" Cool, but I've seen weirder stuff, try harder."

She walk out of the building before I snap out of it. What 'it' is needs research. Later..

" I've only seen a few of these that work."

I've never seen one, so I'm going to wing it. It's rather simple to drive. No one's on the streets thankfully, so we get there quickly.

" You two are here early. Do ether of you hard a Library Card?"

We look between each other and shake no.

" Well, unless you just want to use the John, you'll need one. Ok?"

No fighting, danger, or risk for books? Hell yes!

" I never thought... how can... I'll never get to kill those assholes."

I look up from my book.

" Only if you die."

" You don't ... How can... I'm so far from home."

" Home is where you make it, not the past."

She sets down her book and stands up.

" I need to work off some steam. I'll be in my room."

" You can drive back, I'll walk back near sunset."

I sit down at the large phone and start to try and understand it.

As I leave to map out more of the land I bump into a small girl.

" I'm sorry little lady. I'll help you up."

She must have hit her heat, she looks a little out of it. I step my fingers.

" Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, do you need help?"

" No...no, no no no, I'm fine."

Ok, hopefully she's ok. As I pass a few buildings, I see her following me. She's very bad at it, but I see she's trying her hardest. Could she be like a nymph? After some time I see a women in dirty old clothes grab another women's things. I grab her by the front of her shirt and holder her at head height. Makes talking in armor easier.

" No one likes anyone acting like a goblin, so please return her things and we'll talk-"

Someone rams into me and crash's to the ground. My illusion meltaway at the hit.

" What do you think your doing Indiana Jones knock.. Amy, call for back up."

She tries to ram my again, but I hit and hold her down with one leg. I raise my flaming Javelin about to throw.

" Wait! She didn't mean it. Please don't do it."

I look down at the tightly clothed girl and see her pained face. If she really didn't mean it, I have to fit what I did. I summon a potion and give it to her. The little one runs up to her and gasped. Looking over to the thief shes long gone. I shrug and keep walking. After all the wailing noise becomes further away, I cast another illusion and continue my exploration.

It seems that there's a hole building meant for a bank. I wonder how much it can hold inside? I wait in line for my turn.

" Alright everyone, this is a robbery! Get down or die! "

At the sight of the beast, I think about what I'll learn from this. Is there only one parahuman or all of them? The one with the dog mask must be their summoner.

" What! Fuck, it's a cape. He's, He's... oh fuck..."

" TT WTF! Info now! Go grab Bitch and TT, we're bailing."

I knock out the fancy dressed one next. Darkness speeds out but is blocked out. After a knock out him, I turn to the only one left.

" I'm being forced to do this! Ether follow like a slave or die like a dog! Please free me for coil!"

I put my hand on her head.

" Ok."

 **And End.**


End file.
